


What could you ask more?

by staerplatinum



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Introspection, Short, happy judai day!, it's basically a sequel of my manjoume day fanfic yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: It's Judai's birthday, but he doesn't get a party. Jun, instead, has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 14





	What could you ask more?

**Author's Note:**

> okay it's really short and shitty, but i wanted to write at least two words for him, HAPPY BDAY JUDAI!!  
> i planned to do a sequel of the manjoume day one-shot because why not? also jun would definitely do something for judai since he's alone... i think they could mature a lot in the future so in this au ,, manjoume is kinder than he was in his teenage  
> well!! that's it ,, i hope you like it ;;

Judai didn't care much about his birthday, he would have rather organized parties for his friends' birthdays. Yet, that time he didn't have friends with him. Travelling around the world brought him to be alone – well, not completely alone since there was Yubel, but they both knew she couldn't do anything more than wish him a happy birthday. Fourty years old, _huh_? Time did fly fast, after all.

Judai went back to Japan just recently, probably some weeks ago; he only felt guilty he couldn't make a surprise gift for Jun. Then he thought, “ _why should I?_ ”. Jun had a family, so why did he think about him so often? The brown haired man shook his head and looked back at his phone screen. All those beautiful photos he posted online were having success, it made him happy. Well, what made him happier was Manjoume liked his posts. And speaking of which, much to Judai's surprise, he even called.

«M... Manjoume— _san_?»

«Oh, c'mon! Quit with that honorific, we're not teens anymore.»

Judai laughed, «Right, I'm sorry»

Jun slightly chuckled, «Happy birthday, _slacker_ »

The brown haired man bursted in laughs once again, «Thank you»

«I sent you my address, I have a surprise for you»

Yuuki's eyes widened, «Seriously?»

«Come quickly, or my children will eat everything!»

«Alright, alright! I'm coming»

Judai smiled. After all, he couldn't ask more than this to be happy on his birthday.


End file.
